warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Black Adders
"...a Space Marine Chapter, based on Consett, under the control of the Blackadders." This would never ever happen. You can put this in the same basket as things like having a permanent alliance between a Space Marine Chapter and a Xenos Breed. Not possible. Also, the way that you have described the Founding is not how Foundings work. On the same vein, why would a Chapter be named after a nomble family let alone have a large number of initiates come from that family? This makes no sense to me at all. Without trying to sound rude or insensitive, it might be worth going over how and why Space Marine Chapters are created as well as how their recruitment process works. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 05:04, November 30, 2016 (UTC) That name thoughhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3F37kQl9Uw--Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,[[User talk:Dog of War|''' I like it']] 01:04, December 3, 2016 (UTC) So I have a few more issues with this Chapter, the first and foremost of which is how a famil on a Fuedal World expanded it's influence so far outside their world let alone their local start system. The fact that they can influence the actions of the High Lords of Terra and the Adeptus Mechanicus so massively would make them such an incredibly powerful powerful family within the Imperium that I fell no hesitation in calling this NCF. Even if Family Blackadder were based on a Hive World or other such world with relatively advanced technology, I still feel this family has way, WAAAAY too much influence. "Finally, after two centuries the chapter was formed. Due to a "lack of original names in this overcrowded galaxy", Edmund named his chapter the Black Adders." -- First of all: The name of the Chapter would have been decided during the earliest years of the Chapter's formation and it is unlikely to be changed afterwards without a very, very good reason (and I seriously doubt the fact that a man of the Blackadder clan becoming Chapter Master is anywhere close to being a good enough reason). Second of all: That excuse - under no circumstances - would ever be good enough of a reason to simply pick the family name of a family on a Fuedal World for the name of a Space Marines Chapter. It's like if the Prime Minister of a real world country tried to introduce a new policy "Just Because...". Thirdly - if I'm understanding this right - the Chapter was only formed with four Companies, which is not how it works. A Chapter is always formed with the full ten Companies. The fact that the Blackadder family didn't have enough family members to 'populate' 10 Companies would not change this. The whole Northumb Campaign seems poorly conceived and pretty outlandish. The excuses the Chapter gave followed by the not-so-subtle threat against the Chapter Master followed by the Chapter not only leaving the conflict but returning with an Ork Waaagh! is nothing short of ridiculous. The attitudes of the Chapter Master you seem to convey in the second paragraph sound more like they belong to a selfishly corrupt Astra Militarum Regiment Commander rather than an Astartes let alone a Chapter Master. This Chapter also seems to contain way to many family members and family friends. This, I think, is way too ''Mary Sue and is done purely for the sake of having more members of the Blackadder family in the Chapter. The Chapter also seems to be way too non-commital and is way too casual. Take, for example, the Chapter's excuses for not initially participating in the Northumb Campaign as well as the fact that the way you've written it suggests they had no plans of particiating in any given campaign without incentive. This is not in any way normal (nor acceptable if you ask me) for a Space Marine Chapter. Then you can look at the "Relationships" section: "Edmund told them to "bugger off"" - Yeeeaaaahhhh.... because a Space Marine let alone a Chapter Master would totally say that to an official delegation. Then there's what I consider to be an additional something that is NCF, which is the destruction of an entire Blood Ravens Company that was the fault of the Black Adders. So the key points are this: *No one Imperial Family (let alone one from a Fuedal World) would ever have enough influence to do what has been outlined on this page. Even if such a thing were possible, I definitely see this as beyond what we should be allowed to write on this wiki considering it's all fanon. *If anything, the family in question would have renamed themselves after the Chapter as opposed to the Chapter being named after the family. *The Blackadder family would not have any significant influence or control over the Black Adders Chapter. They might be respected by and/or listened to by the Chapter, but significantly influencing or controlling the Chapter is definitely NCF if you ask me. *For all else, see the above paragrpahs. Best of Luck, IllumiNini (talk) 06:00, December 5, 2016 (UTC) I can cover all your points with one of my own: this is a chapter geared more towards comedy than seriousness, so yes it non-canon frendly in some points. I know there are other comedy-centric articles on the wiki - is there some sort of template or catagory I could add? 18:33, December 5, 2016 (UTC) In that case, I shal direct you here . IllumiNini (talk) 00:06, December 6, 2016 (UTC)